Mixed Emotions
by ilovetorock92
Summary: Hermione and Harry are going out and they have sweet little romance, but the only thing wrong is that they just aren't made for each other. Harry starts to fall for an american girl, and hermione starts falling for another wizard her self. three america
1. I Love You!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does! I really don't even own this Idea, mistakenlove does, well kinda.

**Special thanks to: **Karissa, (mistakenlove) thank you so much, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even have this story. I LOVE you so much!

**Summary: ** Well I'm not really good at summaries so I'll try my best, Harry is out with Hermione, then realizes he likes someone else, and so does Hermione. Read and review please be gentle this is only my first fic.

**Date: August 25, 1995**

**Location: Hermione Granger's Home**

_Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6_

Miranda Goshawk

_Potions, Potions, and More Potions_

Joan Shnooksla

_Charmed Magic_

Robert Klirky

_Once again, as you return for your sixth year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you will be at King's Cross by 11:00 AM or you will miss the Hogwarts express, it will NOT wait for you, so be on time! And if for some reason you do miss the train, send an owl to the school, and we'll figure out how to get you here, please no type of flying at all, especially cars! I'll enjoy seeing you at the welcoming feast._

A smile quickly spread across their faces as they read the last bit about the flying cars,

Harry and Hermione both knew that that only appeared on Harry and Ron's school letters, due to an event that happened in their second year at Hogwarts. Once again, Dumbledore never missed a trick, he knew exactly when Harry arrived at Hermione's house just three weeks into the Summer holidays.

It seems just yesterday that Sirius Black was murders by Bellatrix Lestrange, his very own cousin who wouldn't stop for anything to help out Lord Voldemort. Harry just couldn't keep his mind off of the subject. Every night he would wake up dreaming about it over and over again. If it wasn't for Hermione, Harry would still be blaming himself every second of the day for Sirius's death. He still blames himself, his theory is that if her would have learned occlumency, then Voldemort would have never gotten into his head, then he wouldn't have thought that Voldemort had Sirius and he would have never had to come and save Harry along with a few other members of the Order.

After the incident, Hermione made magical walkie-talkies that only her and Harry could hear. Hermione used the walkie talkies daily to comfort Harry and to keep his mind off of Sirius's death. It worked and Harry and Hermione grew very very close while using them every day. It was only three weeks into the Summer holidays when Hermione invited Harry to come and stay with her for the rest of the Summer. Harry immediately accepted, and one dark, cloudy night, he took his fire bolt and flew to her house. From then on they considered each other boyfriend and girlfriend. They always had a way of comforting each other, and Hermione just had a way with her tongue seeing as they were always down each others throats during the Summer, and not the fighting way.

Harry really enjoyed this Summer the most, out of all of the one's he had had before, now with exactly one week left until school, they had to make a choice, do they want to keep their relationship on the down-low or do they want to let the entire world know. Well they easily agreed on telling the world.

About 15 min. after they made their decision to let their relationship show, they were making out at once, they need to breathe after 5 min. Harry pulled away and said softly, "Hermione I love you, you have helped me through these past few months, and I only want to say thank-you. I love you Hermione, I really love you." Hermione sat quietly for a few seconds making sure she took in every word he said, "I love you too Harry, I want to be with you forever. These past months have just been amazing spent with you." Hermione started tearing up inside and couldn't help but let it out, Harry had thought that he did something terribly wrong, "'Mione, what's wrong sweetie?", "Oh, it's nothing, it's just that I have never loved anyone except for my mother and father, but Harry, I DO love you.". Once again, they started making out until a grey owl flew right into Hermione's bedroom window, not realizing it was closed. The owl immediately fell right down landing in Hermione's pool. It wasn't long until Harry yelled, "Bloody hell, what was that?". "Harry, that was Errol! Hurry up and go get him before he drowns!"

Harry swarmed down the steps and into the backyard, he quickly dove into the deep end of the in ground pool. Errol was flapping his wings at the bottom, Harry grabbed him, and took him above water where Hermione was waiting with a nice warm towel. The letter was a little bit smeared but it was still readable. She learned to read sloppy and smudged things after looking over Harry and Ron's homework numerous times.

Hermione,

Mum wanted me to write and ask you if you wanted to go into Diagon Alley with us tomorrow for school shopping. Dad has already arranged for a Ministry car to pick you up. At 11:00 AM. 'Mione, do you know what's wrong with Harry? He hasn't answered any of my letters that I sent him all Summer. If you hear from him, tell him that he is invited too.

Ron

Hermione gasped, "We never told Ron you were staying with me for the Summer. We need to write and accept then tell him that you're with me." Harry went upstairs and got Hedwig while Hermione wrote the letter. Hedwig was so excited to finally get out, she had been cooped up all summer long due to Hermione's walkie-talkies. When he got back downstairs, Hermione gave him the letter asking for his approval.

Ron

We are so very sorry, I guess we completely forgot to tell you, I invited Harry to stay the Summer at my house, we are so sorry. Please forgive us. The answer to your question, yes we will come to Diagon Ally with you. Harry is fine. (Written by Harry: Hey mate, how are you? Okay, Hermione wants the letter back now. Later pal.) Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow.

Harry & Hermione

P.S. Mate, I'll bring Errol tomorrow, he kind of fell into Mione's pool.

Harry sent Hedwig out and told her to stay at Ron's house until he got there. They went back inside and went to bed. They immediately started making out, they weren't sure if they were going to be able to at Ron's house. An hour later, Hermione declared that they should go to sleep, they had a long day ahead of them.

Hermione awoke the next day and saw that it was 10:45. "Harry wake up! Ron's father will be here in 15 minutes! Hurry up get your things!" Harry shot out of his bed, and ran to the closet, most of his things were a mess. But thankfully, his books and robes were already nicely put away thanks to Hermione, but everything else need to just be thrown inside the chest. He put Errol in Hedwig's cage and were ready to go with one minute to spare. At exactly 11:00 Mr. Weasley pulled up to Hermione's front door. They ran out side and Mr. Weasley helped them put their stuff in the trunk, which was magically expanded to fit all of the Weasley children's school things for their trip to King's Cross. In no time, their things were in the car. Hermione ran back and gave her mother and father a kiss good-bye then got in the car with Harry and Mr. Weasley, they were on their way to Ron's house.


	2. The Weasley's House

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does! I really don't even own this Idea, mistaken love does, well kinda.

**Special thanks to: **Karissa, (mistaken love) thank you so much, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even have this story. I LOVE you so much!

**Summary: **Well I'm not really good at summaries so I'll try my best, Harry is out with Hermione, then realizes he likes someone else, and so does Hermione. Read and review please be gentle this is only my first fic.

**Author's Note: **Well, I really hope you like this chapter, sorry it took me so long to get it up, I just couldn't figure out what to write, but thanks to mistaken love, I know what I'm doing.

**Boo Boo Kitty: **I really appreciate you r&r my story, thanks for saying I write good, and I'm glad you liked the tongue part.

**Anonymous(hm**): the main reason they were always making out is because it make it seem like their whole relationship is based on making out so then they split up, but I'm not sure if they get back together yet.

**Mistakenlove: **I really want to thank you for cheering me on and for being my first reviewer, it really means a lot to me.

It was 3:24 when the three reached The Weasleys' home. As they walked in the door, they were greeted with a warming "Surprise Harry!". Harry was quite shocked. He had never had a surprise party, or let alone attended a surprise party in his life. The Dursleys were always locking him under the stairs in the cupboard under the stairs.

A few minutes after Harry arrived Fred and George came over to see him. "Hiya mate, how have things been for you?" asked Fred. "Well I have spent most of my Summer holidays with Hermione, so it wasn't that bad this year. How's the joke shop going?" Harry Replied. George joined the conversation with, "Oh is that so? Do we have two love birds in the house?" Harry turned a shade of scarlet that he often associated with Ginny. "You'll find out later. So on with the joke shop." replied Harry a little annoyed. Fred just giggled, "Well the joke shop is booming, haven't seen much Hogwarts kids yet though, maybe they'll all come this week." "Thanks again mate, it really means a lot to us." complimented George. Then Fred whispered in a mischievous way toward Harry, "Harry, if you'd like, we'll send you packages with our latest products, just to keep the mischief going on at Hogwarts." then Harry whispered back, "Sure Fred, that would be great!" "Oh yeah, Harry by the way, how was the old bat after we left?" asked George. "Oh guys, she was a mess, all of the teachers knew how to get rid of your pranks, but none of them would help her at all, the only one that tried to help was Filch. It was hilarious, I'm kinda bummed that you missed it." "You hear that Fred, Hogwarts is never going to forget us now! See ya later Harry!"

For a while, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all hanging out and just enjoying the party, with a few visits from Fred, George, bill, and Charlie, Percy was still being a prat and wouldn't admit that he was wrong about Voldemort, all in all the four were really enjoying themselves.

Then Mrs. Weasley cam over to say Happy Birthday to Harry. "Hi Harry, how are you dear? Good lord child, you are too thin, you must make sure that you eat plenty while you are hear. How has your Summer been so far?" "I'm doing perfectly fine, and Hermione has been making sure that I eat enough due to Dudley's continuing diet, he is now down to 276 lbs. Thanks for everything Mrs. Weasley, you're the closest thing I have to a guardian, ever since the Department of Mysteries." Then Harry just lost it and started crying. He had been trying to hold it in all Summer, he knew that Sirius wouldn't want him to be upset, but Sirius was the closest thing that Harry ever had to a family in his life other than the Weasleys. Sirius was the closest person that could really tell him stories about the adventures that him and James had. "Oh Harry, don't beat yourself up, it wasn't your fault, V-v-voldemort Is a very, very powerful wizard. Harry don't worry, we're always going to be here for you when you need us. Harry later on if you just want to talk just yell, and I'll be down in a flash."

After dinner, Mrs, Weasley wanted to make a toast, the room got quiet and she started to speak in a loving voice, "Well, I think I speak for everyone hear when I say Happy 16th Birthday Harry! Oh, and also Congratulations Harry and Hermione for your wonderful relationship." Both Harry and Hermione went a 'Ginny' shade of scarlet. "Now guys, don't think we didn't know." finished Mrs. Weasley. Then Fred yelled, "Yeah, actually I think it was quite amusing think you might be able to hide it from us." then very casually, Harry walked over to Hermione and dipped her into a romantic kiss. Hermione was totally blown away, it was just how she always wanted it to happen, and then just like it was a movie scene, they heard the party say in unison, "Awwwwwwwwwww…."

* * *

Later on that night, Mrs. Weasley called Harry and Hermione into the living room, "Ok now since you are 16 Harry, I am going to give you the choice if you want to share Percy's old room with Hermione, or if you want to keep your usual sleeping arrangements where, Harry you are in Ron's room, and Hermione you bunk with Ginny. Ok now if you'd like, I will give you a little while to talk it over and decide. Just call me when you decide."

"Harry, what do you want to do?" asked Hermione.

Harry started talking, "Well, ''Mione, I want to share a room, with you I really do, but I don't want us to wake up and have the entire house thinking that something happened between us that shouldn't have , even though nothing would happen. You know what I mean 'Mione?"

"Yeah Harry, I fully understand what you're saying, I guess I'll go tell Mrs. Weasley our plans. See you later Harry." and then Hermione leaned in and gave Harry a short but sweet kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Hermione walked quietly into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was cleaning up after the party. "Hello Mrs. Weasley, we have decided that we are just going stay with our usually sleeping arrangements, if that's alright with you." "Oh Hermione, don't worry about, I know how it is, everything is fine, I figured you two would choose your old sleeping arrangements, so your things are already there. Hermione just remember, Percy's room is always open to you and Harry." said Mrs. Weasley in a motherly voice. Then Hermione left the room.

Hermione walked into the living room where Harry, Ron and Ginny were currently talking about their summer, "…well about a week later, I got my letter from" but Harry was cut off by Hermione, "Me?" and gave him a soft kiss. Ginny couldn't stand it at all! It is true that she had told Harry a while ago that she no longer fancied him, but it was all a lie. She only went out with Michael and Dean only to get Harry jealous, she was getting ready to give up.

Since it was about 11:00 Ginny said, "Well, it's starting to get late, I think I'm going to hit the sack. Hermione, whenever you're ready just come up." "Oh all right Gin', I'll be up in a few minutes." Hermione leaned in and gave Harry the best goodnight kiss he ever had, then left to go to bed.

"Man, you got it good Harry." said Ron with a surprises tone. "Don't worry mate, I bet there's someone out there for you too. Have you been talking to Luna?" "Ewww! Mate that's just gross. I'm going to bed good-night." said Ron in disgust. "I'm coming with you Ron."

* * *

Next chapter is going to be in Diagon Alley. Hope you look forward to it. 


	3. On Our Way to Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does! I really don't even own this Idea, mistaken love does, well kinda.

**Special thanks to: **Karissa, (mistaken love) thank you so much, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even have this story. I LOVE you so much!

**Summary: **Well I'm not really good at summaries so I'll try my best, Harry is out with Hermione, then realizes he likes someone else, and so does Hermione. Read and review please be gentle this is only my first fic.

**Author's Note: **Okay, sorry it took me so long to update, hbp came out, went on vacation, doing summer book reports, but here it is finally, in this chapter enjoy diagon alley, train ride, and sorting of the first years, oh yeah and for all of yous that don't review, go to hell because you can't say it's because I don't accept annonamus so review or do fucking read at all ok!

Harry awoke quite happily on the bright, sunny Wednesday morning. He wasn't quite sure why was so happy, he just was, until Ron came. "Harry! Bloody hell Harry, Dad has been downstairs in the kitchen waiting forever for us to get ready to go into Diagon Alley, you're the only one that hasn't woken up yet." Harry quikly got up and rapidly started to get dressed, then dashed down into the kitchen, where awaited the entire Weasley family and a few members of the order, all except Persey, who was still being a prat about Voldemort returning to power. He tried to sneak into the kitchen unnoticed, but that just wasn't about to happen, he walked in to kitchen very quietly and slowly when he heard a female voice calling him, "Hiya Harry! How have things been for you this summer?" Tonks was yelling at the top of her lungs, she was yelling so loud that the tips of her magenta colored hair was turing a flaming shade of red.

"Hi Tonks, I'm doing pretty well, I really didn't have to put up with the Dursleys much this year because I spent most of summer at Hermione's house with her and her parents. How are things going in the order?" said Harry in quite a cheery voice. "Harry, you know that's information is classified." interrupted Mrs. Weasley, "Come on now, we're all set to leave now that Harry is awake." Tonks leaned in and whispered in Harry's ear "actually Harry, I think we're quite ahead, but that's just between you and me." One by one, the room cleared out as everybody stepped into the fireplace, first, a few aurors, then slowly everybody else, now only Harry and Tonks were left. Harry stepped into the fireplace, said good-bye to Tonks, the shouted "Diagon Alley" and vanished, everything was a bright shade of green as Harry swirled around and around in circles, he could have swore that at one grate he saw Headmaster Dumbledore in his office talking to a man that Harry has never seen before, then as soon as he saw it, it was gone, then he say The Leaky Cauldron and stepped out to join the rest of the Weasleys.

Ok this is how I'm thinking about updating, in short little updates so I update more often ok enjoy, next chapter Fred and George's shop.


	4. Separation of the Pack

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does! I really don't even own this Idea, mistakenlove does, well kinda. I do NOT own any thing inside !

**Special thanks to: **Karissa, (mistakenlove) thank you so much, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even have this story. I LOVE you so much!

**Summary: **Well I'm not really good at summaries so I'll try my best, Harry is out with Hermione, then realizes he likes someone else, and so does Hermione. Read and review please be gentle this is only my first fic.

**Author's Note: **Sorry the chapters are so short, but it's the only way I'll ever update frequently, ok for this chapter, there is exact words from half blood prince so if you don't want to know anything at all from the book, don't read this chapter, you can still jump in next chapter and know what is going on. Enjoy!

Diagon Alley had changed. The colourful, glittering window displays spell books, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them. Most of these somber purple posters carried blown-up versions of the security advise on the Ministry pamphlets that had been sent out over the summer, but others bore moving black-and-white photographs of Death Eaters known to be on the loose. Bellatrix Lestrange was sneering from the front of the nearest apothecary. A few windows were boarded up, including those of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. On the other hand, a number of shabby-looking stalls had sprung up along the street. The nearest one, which had been erected outside Flourish and Blotts, under a striped, stained awning, had a cardboard sign pinned to its front:

**Amulets**

**Effective Against Werewolves, Dementors, ad Inferi**

A seedy-looking little wizard was rattling armfuls of silver symbols on chains at passersby.

"One for your little girl, madam?" he called at Mrs. Weasley as they passed, leering at Ginny. "Protect her pretty neck?"

"If I were on duty…" said Mr. Weasley, glaring angrily at the amulet seller.

"Yes, but don't go arresting anyone now, dear, we're in a hurry," said Mrs. Weasley, nervously consulting a list. "I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first, Hermione wants new dress robes, and you must need new ones too, Harry, you've grown so much ---come on, everyone---"

"Molly, it doesn't make sense for all of us to go to Madam Malkin's," said Mr. Weasley. "Why don't those three go with Hagrid, and we can go to Flourish and Blotts and get everyone's school books?"

"I don't know," said Mrs. Weasley anxiously, clearly torn between a desire to finish shopping quikly and the wish to stick together in a pack. "Hagrid, do you think --?"

"Don' fret, they'll be fine with me, Molly," said Hagrid soothingly, waving an airy hand the size of a dustnin lid. Mrs. Weasley did not look entirely convinced, but allowd the separation, scurrying off toward Flourish and Blotts with her husband and Ginny while Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid set off for Madam Malkin's.

I'll put the rest up tomorrow, I'm extremely tired and my back hurts really bad right now.


	5. The new chicks on the train

diclaimer: i do not own, anything, the american people are all real live people.

Authors note: I'm so very sorry for not updating in sooo long. I just could never get into the mood for writing everything out of the book. Well I'm really sorry but unlike I promised, you're not going to see the twin's shop written in jo's words. Sorry, I'm going to brief you on what happened, please don't hate me.

They walked into the shop, there were shelves and shelves of new inventions, there were many more skiving snack boxes, they had lollypops that would turn the eater into a frog for 1 hour, as well as many more. The twins spotted Harry and walked over to him.

"hi Harry" said fred.

"you know Harry," George

"you're always"

Welcome here

In the shop

Feel free

To take any thing

That you would want

Seeing as

You did fund us.

"thanks fred, George, but right now I'm perfectly fine, and anything I would like from here, I would like to pay you for, it's only fair, I didn't want the money from the tournament, so I invested it in you guys." said Harry honestly, "well Harry, just to let you know, you're going to get a big box of pranks for Christmas because Hogwarts need trouble makers now that we're gone."

They went home and sat around for a while, basically they all talked about how they really enjoyed their trip to visit the twin's shop. Mrs. Weasley walked into the living room "now I want you four up the steps and start getting packed, we are leaving for king's cross tonight due to recent death eater attacks. Dumbledore thought that it would be much safer to change the arrangements last minute so if there was a planned death eater attack, they wouldn't be ready to attack tonight, now up you go." one by one they walked quickly up the stairs and got packed, Harry and Ron carelessly threw their things into their trunks and were ready to go.

After a quickly made dinner, Arthur arrived with 2 ministry cars, they all got their things into the car, and were off to king cross. When they got there it was 7:45, the train was scheduled to leave at eight, for one time in Weasley history, they were early, Ron Hermione Ginny and Harry all piled into one of the last rooms available, after settling in, three unknown faces walked to their car, "do ya mind if we sit here, there's no room anywhere else." said a girl who looked about Harry's age. "yeah sure" he replied, "my name's Harry, and this is Hermione, and that there is Ron and his sister Ginny." " why 'ello mates, I'm Lauren and this here is Kelly, and over there, the shy one, that's Karissa. Don't mind Kelly, she's a little off." said Lauren in a British accent. Lauren was about Ginny's height and had short neck length hair, that was a very dark shade of brown, she had an inu yasha shirt on and at the bottom it said ziggy with a little zebra next to it.

Then Kelly stepped inside the car, "arg! Now this here, looks nothing like me ship, and it doesn't even rock, arrrg, this here" she waved her wand and a parrot appeared on her shoulder "is polly my parrot, mess wit her, an yer messin with me! Arch!". the group looked at her with shock, she had on a my chemical romance tee shirt and a pair of old worn out jeans, with a pair of beat up sneakers.

Finally Karissa walked in and said in a shy voice, "well Lauren already told you I'm Karissa." then she walked over to sit down next to Kelly, as she walked but Harry, she said in a whisper, "just to let you know, Lauren is Not British, Kelly is not a pirate, they just like to freak people out when they first meet them, and I'm not as shy as you think I am." then she walked over and sat down, she was wearing a long sleeve shirt that said got milk on it.

The 7 of the talked the entire ride until Hermione interrupted saying they should all get changed. it turned out that Kelly Lauren and Karissa were actually 6 years from America. They were highly trained in magic, but had just previously moved to England over the summer. "hey do you guys know what house you are yet?" asked Ron. "well Dumbledore stated in his letter that right after the first years we were to be sorted along with our brother, why what houses are you in?" asked Karissa. "Oh My God you guys have houses in a castle, that is completely awesome" said Lauren in awe. "Hermione tuned in, "we are all in Gryffindor, the house of the brave, we are all 6th years, but Ginny here, she is only 5th, but she has the capabilities of a 6th year. We should start getting our things down from the rack, it looks like we're here."

They got separated into 2 carriages, Harry, and the 3 girls took one carriage, while Hermione Ron and Ginny took another with Seamus Finnegan. " oh my god, they are ugly things, what are they," asked Karissa. " you can see them?" asked a very shocked Harry. "I'll explain it all later to you." when the went into the castle, Dumbledore called the 3 girls up to the front and told them to find their brother, he wanted to get them sorted before the 1st years.


End file.
